


A song of wolves and dragons

by Gialagolidis_nik



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aegon is a Blackfyre, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jon has dragons, Jon snow has purple-grey eyes, Powerful North, Skinchanging, Warg Jon Snow, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17905730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gialagolidis_nik/pseuds/Gialagolidis_nik
Summary: Ned and Arthur decide to protect Jon from Robert's rage. They take him to Winterfell and raise him as Ned's bastard. Meanwhile, Jon Connington raises Aegon, whom he believes to be the heir to the throne.





	1. Built on a lie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so don't crucify me

Ned Stark was riding below the hot sun of Dorne, along with his friend, Howland Reed. Ashara had told him about the whereabouts of her brother. He knew that a peaceful solution was difficult to manage against such a loyal person, but Ned was tired of fighting. He wasn't a soldier, or a lord right now. He was only a man looking for his sister.  
"Hold, Lord Stark!"  
The booming voice of Gerold Hightower spread across the field. Ned looked behind him, to see 2 more kingsguards standing in the entrance of a tower. The tower was built red, and below the sun of Dorne, it seemed like the walls were bleeding.  
"Ser Gerold. Ser Oswell. Ser Arthur.He nodded. I looked for you at the Trident."  
"Our Prince wanted us here, my lord. We do not answer to you." Arthur said.  
Ned pulled out his sword, which made the Knights to take hold of their swords with caution. He gave it to one of his companions and moved forward.  
"I only wish to find my sister, ser Arthur. Your sister told me she was here. Is she alright?" He asked.  
Arthur and Gerold looked at each other. "Alright. But I'm coming with you. I'm not sure about how your reaction will be to what you are about to see."  
Ned was anxious at that statement. What had they done to Lyanna? He would soon find out. He runned to the stairs, with Arthur behind him. Then he heard it: a scream. His sister's scream.  
He entered the room from where the scream came from. Then he saw her. Lying on a bed, in a pool of blood.  
"Lyanna!" He shouted. His sister opened her grey eyes and looked at him, while a smile appeared on her face.  
"Ned. Are you really here? Are you not a dream?"  
"No Lyanna. I'm here. What did Raeghar do?"  
"Nothing i didn't want him to, brother. I loved him, and he loved me. And we both loved our son."  
Then Ned saw the child for the first time. He had a long face and dark hair. He was a Stark. Then the child lifted his small hands and called for him. Ned took the child form the handmaiden and held it high.  
"Ned, if Robert finds out, he will him. He will kill my son. You have to protect him. Protect him Ned. Promise me..."  
"I promise, Lyanna. I will keep him safe." Ned held the hand of his sister, but it was cold. She had passed. Then he heard sounds of fighting coming from outside. Arthur pulled out Dawn and runned outside. Ned followed him with Jon in his hands. Outside, he saw everyone dead except for Howland, Arthur and Oswell. Oswell however, was mortaly wounded.  
"What in the seven hells happened out here?" Arthur roared  
"These cunts heard the screams and smelled the blood. They claimed that you killed Lord Stark and they attacked. Lord Reed tried to stop them, but it was no use." Oswell replied.  
"Damn it. Now it's just the four of us to protect the future king." Arthur said.  
"We don't have to paint a target on his back, Arthur. I can claim him as my bastard. No one will question it."  
"And how will your wife react, my lord?"  
Ned frowned. "This is bigger than me, Arthur. If i have to create a cold relationship with her to keep my promise, then i will do just that."  
"Agreed, Lord Stark. And how will you name the boy?" he asked.  
Ned looked at the face of his nephew, who was sleeping peacefully. "Jon." He announced. "His name is Jon."


	2. Winterfell

Jon

Jon was sparring with Arthur under the grey northen sky. He was trying his best, but he could tell that his master was toying with him. The man was clearly the best swordsman in Winterfell, and Jon believed him to be the greatest warrior of the North. A shame that no one else appreciated the fighting skill of a southern bastard, or else Arthur Sand would have become a knight by now.

Jon tried, without success, to pull out of his mind the thoughts about the mysterious past of the Dornishman. Arthur had admited to know Jon's mother, but he had refused to let him know any more information about her, with the excuse that it was not his secret to tell. It was the pain of Arthur's sword on his hand that brought him back to reality.

"Jon! Any specific reason for not paying attention? What were you daydreaming about?" Arthur joked.

Jon wanted to say 'about my mother'. Instead, he replied something that he knew it would make his master irritated.

"About the visit of Yoren. I was thinking i could ask him to join the Night's Watch. I'm almost 16 now, he can't refuse"

Arthur scowled. "Jon, we've had this conversation 100 times. The Night's Watch is a place full of cutthroats and rapists. The brave men that once guarded the Wall have been replaced by criminals and farmboys. You deserve better."

Jon's eyes narrowed. "And what would that be, Arthur? No Lord would knight a bastard, and no Lady would marry him. If a man of your skill and honour can't escape his status, then what hope do i have?"

Arthur was starring at him with a concerned look on his face. Jon looked at his eyes, so deep blue that sometimes he thought they were indigo. Anger was written all over Arthur's face. "You never know what life might bring on your doorstep Jon. Now excuse me, but i need to have a conversation with your lord father.

Arthur

Arthur walked the way to Lord Stark's solar. This was a conversation he should have had a long time ago. He entered the room and saw Lord Stark writing on his desk. "Ned! We need to talk!" He exclaimed.

Ned rised his head. There was a surprised look on his face. "Arthur. Take a seat. What is this intrusion about?" He asked with an annoyed tone on his voice.

"What do you think, Ned? It's about him."

Ned frowned. "What happened? Is he alright?"

"No Ned. He is not alright!" Arthur shouted." He is pain. He can't stand the way he is being treated for what the world thinks him to be. He needs to know the truth!"

Ned scowled. "That secret in not yours to tell, Dayne. If i tell anyone, i will endanger our lives."

"Why? Do you not trust the boy you raised to keep a secret?"

Ned was now angered, he could see that. But he insisted. " His father would have wanted better for him." He exclaimed.

Ned had now a furious look on his face. "And now he is dead, because of his own foolishness! I made a promise to Lyanna, to keep her son safe. And if you want to keep Jon away from the fate of the children of Elia Martell, you will let that secret remain as it is!"

Arthur left Lord Stark's solar, furious and disappointed. His mind was busy, and he didn't see Jon, hiding behind a curtain, with a very confused and betrayed look on his face.


	3. Pentos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm really sorry for not posting, i was in the hospital and unable to write. More often posts should be expected.

Daenerys

Danny was flying in the back of a black dragon, above a frozen landscape. Her mind was aching, trying to remember how she got in this situation, and then she saw it: a great wall of ice, taller than any building of Pentos. She recalled the things she had heard about the Wall and the Night's Watch. Was she dreaming about Westeros? But she had never been there, it should not be possible.

She flew over the Wall, admiring it's size. She travelled over rotten forests and frozen lakes. It was like if someone had thrown a white carpet on the world. She saw hairy elephants, which she knew to be mammoths being hunted by men dressed in furs. The mammoths were ridden by huge, 4-meter tall creatures that she assumed to be giants, but that could not be true. Giants were only a myth. 

She admired the vast emptiness of the frozen land, and she was amazed to see a small town next to the sea. Men were fishing or trading with smugglers on the shore. She continued her journey, heading north, always north, to the Lands of Always Winter. The cold was so intense, that icicles were forming under her nose and mouth, but she strangely didn't feel anything. 

Then, a dark blue dragon emerged from the fog around her. She looked at his rider, surprised and scared. His skin was as white as milk, and his eyes were blue, like the sky. He wore black clothes, and on his head he had a crown made of ice. His dragon opened his mouth, and a blue, frozen fire surrounded her. Everything blacked and Danny was lost in the darkness of her dream.

Jon

Jon was crying, while making his way into the crypts. He was thinking about the impossible truth he had learned. 'All these years i just wanted to know who she was. I thought she was a whore, that she hated me! And father kept the truth for me.' He mentally chastised himself for calling Lord Stark father, but in truth, how could he call him? The man was his father in all but blood. He couldn't hate him or hold anger at him, no matter how much he wanted to.

He entered the crypts and walked along the statues of the kings of Winter. Torren Stark, the king who knelt. Theon Stark, the Hungry Wolf. Brandon the Burner. Rodrick Stark. Cregan Stark. Rickard Stark. Brandon Stark. And finally, Lyanna Stark. His mother. 'All these years she was right bellow me'.

He knelt in front of the statue, while tears formed bellow his eyes. And then, he noticed something strange behind the grave. A plate covering something on the floor, that had clearly been placed there much later that the rest of the statues and graves. He tried to lift it. It was really heavy. Finally, the trapdoor gave in to his strength and opened. Jon gulped. Bellow Winterfell, inside the crypts, was burried a chest of black iron, that showed proudly the Targaryen sigil.


	4. A glimpse of the past

**Jon**

Jon looked at the iron chest, surprised and unsettled. All Targaryen banners and marks were destroyed after the war. It seems that his father wasn't as loyal to his friend as he thought. He opened the chest and looked inside. What cought his eye instantly were the swords, seathed in beautiful scabbards, decorated with silver. He unseathed the largest one, and admired the work of the blacksmith. The pommel was shaped into a star, and the blade was pale milk. Jon gulped, realising which object he held in his hands. 'Dawn! And my father called Artur Dayne earlier. Does this mean-oh my... I have been trained by the sword of the morning!' He put the blade back were it was and took the other sword. This one had a dark, smokey blade and the pommel was shaped into a dragon, decorated with rubies. 'This must be Blackfyre. But it was stolen by Bittersteel more than 100 years ago! How did my father took hold of it? He put the blade aside, and searched among the letters in the chest. He found a letter that had the word Jaehaerys on it. He cracked the seal and started reading.

_My dear son,_

_I wish i could tell you these things myself, but war is upon us, and I don't think i will come back. As you have probably realised by now, i am your father. I know you have a lot of questions, and i will do my best to give you the answers. Me and your mother loved you. Very much. Starting a war was never our intention. Elia had agreed to my second marriage, as long as Aegon remained the heir, and Lyanna despised Robert and his whoring._

_We tried our best to keep the peace. We send letters in Riverrun to warn Brandon, but he never got them. This led to the deaths of the Starks, which triggered the start of the rebellion._

_I know my cousin would be a horrible king, and if he wins this war, he will bring the realm into ruin. You have to stop him, Jaehaerys. You are the rightful king, and the only one who can stop the coming Night. The Starks were always right, son. Winter is coming._

_You have to prepare the realm for the Great War. Maybe you don't understand what i am saying. That is alright. The burden of your bloodline won't be for you alone to carry. Go to the wall, and seek maester Aemon of Castle Black. He will explain to you what i mean, and advise you. He is the wisest man i ever knew._

_With this letter, if everything goes as planned, you will find Blackfyre. I have taken hold of it by a Pentosi merchant, who had probably no idea of the worth of the sword he had. You will also find my harp, and three dragon eggs. These eggs were kept inside the volcano of Dragonstone. They are still alive. There will be no need for blood magic to hatch them, and they will grow fairly quick. I wish we had more time, i wish i was there in person, but i am not. So this is the best thing i can do for you. I'm so sorry, son._

_Your father,_

_Raeghar Targaryen_

Jon couldn't believe what he just read. He looked but into the chest, and truly, under a black clothe layed three dragon eggs. He reached for them, and was surprised by the warmth their touch made him feel. The first egg was blood red. The second was indigo, and the third was silver and grey. 

He thought about his relative on the Wall. He shivered at the thought of his great-great-great-uncle, alone in the company of rapists and killers. ' I'm going to find him'

He took the harp, Blackfyre, and the eggs, and put everything else back in the chest. He placed the chest on it's original position, and made way for the exit. Ghost was still waiting for him outside. Everyone had gone to bed, and the moon was shining brightly in the sky.

'This is the perfect time to prepare for my leave. But first, let us test the theory about the eggs being alive'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your opinions


	5. The council of Winter

**Ned**

While waiting for his council members to show up, Ned was thinking about the great changes he had brought to the North the last 15 years. And to think that all of this good came from the moments the wildlings-no, the Free Folk-entered the North. When he found the plans and the diary of his father, he first thought him mad. But he came to realise the wisdom of them, and made them true. Finally, the raids to the Gift had stopped. It took more that ten years, but the Free Folk managed to adapt to the southern civilization. 

And after the coming of the giants, the North grew to become the richest of the seven kingdoms. The reports from the miners and the Free Folk scouts and the Frostfangs were always about more valuable metals and minerals found. The giants were able to rebuild the northern fleet in a year, and know the North held a great fleet of more than 600 warships. 

A great canal was digged across the Neck, wich gave the North control over the trade between Essos and the western shores of Westeros. Every ship payed a toll, and the Ironborn rebellion was quickly stopped after a decisive victory of the northern fleet. The military forces of the North were numbering over 120.000 men and 500 giants. No kingdom would be able to defeat them, but most of these forces remained secret in great caves beneath the mountains.

After the economic growth of the North, the Manderlys created the White Bank, the second biggest economic power after the Iron Bank of Braavos. A great fortress was raised upon the Frostfangs, the Blizzard Tower, to guard their mines from raids fron the Thenns, who had remained beyond the Wall. And, just five years ago, Ned formed the council of Winter, judging that it would be impossible for him alone to manage the entire North.

He entered the council room, where everyone except him was already seated. Lord Manderly, the admiral of the Eastern fleet and master of the White Bank. Lord Glover, admiral of the Western fleet. Tormund Giantsbane, the leader of the Free Folk, and Jon's best friend. Varamyr Sixskins, the master of the northern spies, which was a group of highly skilled wargs. Domeric Bolton, Lord of the Dreadfort, after Roose Bolton was killed by Ramsay Snow. Howland Reed, his friend and counselor. And finally, maester Luwin. "So, let us begin. What news from the realm, my lords? Is the trading with Essos still growing, Lord Manderly?"

"Yes, my lord. The ironwood sales are higher than ever, and multiple loans have been taken from the White Bank. The crown itself owes to us 2 million dragons. Lately, we have been trading with Qohor, providing the North with steel. If Varamyr is right and war is indeed coming, then we will need it."

"Good. Varamyr, how are the matters in the South? Are the Lannisters planning something?"

"No my lord. As you have asked, we kept an eye on them since we learned the identity of the royal children. They are simply enjoying their power in the capital. However, i learned something strange. Lord Jon Arryn has fallen heavily ill a few days ago. I don't know if he was poisoned yet, but i know that it wasn't the Lannisters. The circumstances of his illness are strange, though. The one day he was perfectly fine, and the other he was close to death. Lady Lysa has also been sighted with Petyr Baelish on multiple occasions, doing things of .... questionable honour."

Ned gulped. Jon was like a father to him. He couldn't lose him, not just like Rickard. "Send word to King's Landing. Inform Robert of the possibility of Jon being poisoned. Would that be all, my lords?"

"Yes, lord Stark."

"Good. I hope the next meeting finds us with better news."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the purpose of this chapter was to show you the changes i have done to the North and Ned's character (not telling Robert about his fake children to avoid war). Tell me your opinions.


	6. Fire and Blood

**Jon**

  Jon was staring at his father's-his own now-dragon eggs. They filled him with a familiar feeling of warmth and comfort. Could he really hatch them? Could he bring dragons back almost 200 years after their extinction? This was the time he would find out.

  The fire in front of him was slowly fading. He fed it with a few more logs and prepared himself for what was to follow. He took the red egg from its position and placed it in the middle of the fire. The fire didn't burn his hand. It felt fulfilling to be touched by it. In some odd way, it felt... right.

  He drew his knife out, and held in inside his palm above the egg. Thinking about his house words, the following action made complete sense to him. He cut his palm with the knife, just enough to drow blood. His blood fell on the surface of the egg, and for some strange reason was absorbed instead of remaining there.

  Instantly, the fire grew twice in size. The egg started steaming, and cracks appeared on its surface. Jon was staring at it with an amazed look on his face. ' _Fire and blood._ Not just words. It's the secret to our power. The dragons come from fire and blood!'

  A sudden flash of light forced him to close his eyes. When he reopened them, the fire had gone out. In frond of him, among burned wood, stood proudly and defiantly a blood red dragon. 

  'Well, this changes the situation. Alive eggs indeed. Now, for the other ones... I think it will be safer to hatch them on the Wall. It's not a time to attract attention. I just hope Val will be okay with me leaving for a while.'

  Jon had met Val a few months ago. She was one of the Free Folk leaders beyond the Wall. Jon was amazed to see a woman in such a position, but Val made it sure to show him that she was nothing like the southern ladies. Wild and fierce, she was able to ride as good as any man and she was able to defeat Robb in the training yard. Of course, she was no match for Arthur, but given his true identity, Jon didn't think that anyone in the realm could defeat his master.

  Thinking about her, it made complete sense the fact that she had befriended Arya. The little girl was completely taken by Val, her skill in fight and the way she didn't care about southern rules and what's 'ladylike' or not. Of course, Sansa and Lady Stark hated the fact that her daughter had befriended a Free Folk member- a savage wildling as Lady Catelyn called her. But Jon never cared about what the petty woman said. He only cared about Arya being happy. And since Val was Arya's friend, it didn't take long for him to like her as well.

  After they had met, it didn't take long for things to get serious. Jon was already famous among the Free Folk, for his actions to convince his father to give them more lands and for his protection against rioting Northerners. His facial features were also helpful, being called prettier than the whores by Theon, something he hated. A lot of spearwifes had made their intentions to bed him clear. And Val, well, let's just say that she claimed what she wanted.

  Jon's attention was taken by the dragon, driving him away from his thoughts as he started screeching. 'Oh well. Time to hide him. I am only wondering how to tell Val about my new dragon.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get your hopes up. Jon/Val won't be long-term in this work. Tell me your opinions. I have some names for the dragons in mind, but i also want to hear your ideas. Tell me your opinions.


	7. Stubborn girlfriend

**Jon**

 Jon was standing outside of Val's tent, bracing himself for a meeting he couldn't avoid. He called her out. "Val, come outside."

 "Come inside yourself, little wolf. I am busy."

 Jon stepped inside the tent, blinking trying to adjust his vision to the change of lighting. His gaze searched for Val. He found her on his side, skinning a deer. He should be surprised by a woman doing such a job, but he was used to the Free Folk women at this point. They never cared about southern rules and traditions. Val was no exception.

 "Val, i need to speak with you about something."

 "Ok, don't let the deer stop you from that. He can't actually hear you."

 "Val, this is serious."

 She looked at him with an amused look. "Alright, what do you want?"

 "Do you remember what you learned about the history of the South? About the war?"

 Val frowned. "Not very much. Let me think. Oh yeah, i think i got it. It was because of your aunt, right?" Jon nodded. "She was stolen by the son of the king of the kneelers, fair and square if you ask me. Your father's friend also had a thing for her, and fought a war to take her back. He won, and he became king, but your aunt died."

 Jon laughed. No matter how grim the situation was, he could always depend on Val to restore his good mood. "Well, you pretty much have it right. However, there's something that you Free Folk can't understand. As long as there is a son of the previous king still alive, Robert isn't the rightful king. It doesn't matter if he won the crown."

 "Yes but the previous king was killed by his own man, and his son's children were also killed. I remember that."

 "Not all of them. There is one son of him still alive."

 Val gave him a very interested look. "So you tell me that there is someone waiting for the king to die or grow weak to steal the crown back? Why wasn't he killed?"

 "Because Lord Stark kept him a secret."

 "But i thought the king was your father's friend."

 "That he is, but the child is his sister's son. To protect him from any assassin, he raised him as his own son."

 "Val looked at him, with an amazed look. "You!? Your father was a king?"

 "Yes."

 "And why are you telling me this now? You know i don't care who your father was, it could be Craster for all i care, you would be the same man."

 "Because there is a member of my family that i have never met. He is old, and wise, and he can advise me on what to do now."

 "So what?"

 "He doesn't live at Winterfell, Val. I have to leave, for more than a week. It could very well be a month."

 "And where does this relative of yours live?"

 Jon gave her a worried look, and a shy smile. "Heh. Funny story. He... lives on the Wall."

 Val scowled. "You know i don't like crows, Snow." 

 "Yes, but i needed to explain the reason i'll be away for a while."

 "Away? Not in your dreams, Snow. If you think you are going alone up there to freeze your balls, you are terribly mistaken! I'm coming with you. When do we leave?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Val is difficult to write, so i might have to copy Ygritte a few times. Don't kill me. Tell me your opinions down bellow.


	8. On the road

**Jon**

Jon threw a log in the flames, strengthening the fire. The steak was getting roasted, and it would be ready soon. Ghost was expecting for it for some time, but he left to hunt for himself a while back. Bloodfyre waited for a bit longer, but in the end he left as well.

 'Bloodfyre. A proper name for a Targaryen dragon. A mix of our house words. When i hatch the white egg, I'm going to name him in honour of the Starks. Maybe something to do with winter, or wolf.'

 He smiled, thinking about how Val reacted to the appearance of the dragon. To her credit, she took it a lot better than he expected. But she was still awed by the dragon, and kind of distrustful against him, but he managed to get her to get used to him.

 "Why are you smiling? Am i amusing you, my Prince?" 

 Jon got distracted from his thoughts, and his gaze fell on Val, lying on the grass next to him. She started calling him that a few days ago, and he was really annoyed by it, but he couldn't stop her from doing it. 

 "Will you stop calling me that?"

 "You kept calling me 'my lady' for months when we first met, and it was almost impossible to get you to stop."

 "So that's what this is all about, a revenge?" Jon chuckled.

 "It's about my amusement, my Prince. So you better get used to it, for I'm going to continue with it as long as we are alone."

 Then, like the gods wanted to contradict her saying, they heard fighting sounds and cries for help from down the road. Jon grabbed his regular sword, wishing he could use Blackfyre, but a Valyrian steel sword would drow too much attention, and he didn't want that. 

 They arrived at the source of the sounds, only to find a carriage attacked by bandits. The last of the guards was fighting three men, dressed in black, while a fourth was looting the carriage, and interrogating the passenger. 

 Jon entered the fight with a war cry, with Val right behind him. He ducked under the man's axe, and stabbed him in the stomach, while Val fired an arrow through the second one's eye. The third one and the fourth one tried to run, but Jon wouldn't allow them to escape. He chased after them, and stabbed the one through the neck, while his companion fell to Val's arrows.

 After catching up his breath, he approached the carriage, only to find a fat boy, whimpering for his life.

 "Please, don't hurt me."

 "I'm not going to hurt you. Your attackers are dead, you are safe."

 "Oh really? Thank you so much, you saved my life. My name is Samwell. Samwell Tarly."

 Jon frowned. He had heard about Lord Tarly. He was a hard man, obsessed with warfare. How could he have such a son?

 "My name is Jon Snow, and this is Val. We are on a trip to the Wall, so if you are heading that way, you can come with us."

 "Thank you for the support. I am actually going to the Wall too, so we can travel together."

 "Why would you go there? I don't want to insult you, but you don't seem like a fighter. And you are certainly not a criminal."

 "Well, it's a long story. Can i explain while eating?" He pointed at Jon's campfire.

 Jon chuckled." Sure, come along. There's always room for more."


	9. The Wall

**Jon**   


 The Wall was beginning to show in the distance. It was massive, the biggest structure Jon had ever seen, many times taller than Winterfell and longer than the Wolf's Canal in the Neck. He understood why people called it the greatest man-made creation in the world. He had been in the Wall only once before, and the feeling it gave him was well the same.

 Jon thought about the other great structures of the known world, which were all said to rival the Wall in height. Casterly Rock in the Westerlands was said to be the tallest fortress of all time, and the Lannisters surely loved to remind people that. Then there was the Hightower in Oldtown. As tall as the Wall, if the talks of the smalfolk were to be believed, and it claimed the tittle of the oldest building in Westeros along with Starfall and Storm's End.

 His mind travelled to the other wonders of the world, outside of Westeros. The Titan of Braavos was described as the tallest and greatest structure in the world by the sailors of White Harbor, but Jon was sure that they were exaggerating. After all, these were the same people that talked about krakens and leviathans as big as entire ships.

 He remembered a strange person he had met during a trip to White Harbor. The man was from Yi Ti, and he said the strangest stories Jon had ever heard. He told him about the palace of the God-Emperor, describing it as it was as big as an entire city. He told him about the Five Forts, and the stories about them being built to protect the people from an ancient evil, much like the Wall. 

 But of all the places he had heard about, there were two that triggered his interest much more, and yet he knew nothing about. One of them was Ashai and the Shadow Lands. The rumours wanted the people of Ashai to be dark priests, performing Dark magic and blood sacrifices. The buildings there were described to be so tall so they would reach the sky, and the sky was said to be dark gray, even when the sun rose.

 The other place, was Sothoryos. The tales about this place terrified him more than Old Nan's tales about the Others when he was a boy. According to pirates that treated with the Northern natives of the land, the continent was filled with jungles and mountains. In the northern parts of it, there were elephants, snakes big enough to shallow a man, and serpent lions, like the ones in the Neck. 

 After that, there was a city called Yeen. For some strange reason, none of the pirates was willing to talk about that, like they were afraid of it. He only heard that it was a place of dark magic. The forests south of Yeen were unreachable, and they were said to be infested with apes big enough to kill elephants, and wyverns. The wyvers were flying serpents reaching 10 meters wide, and they were hunting their prey in packs of more than 100. They sounded like dragons, but Jon had a dragon on his own, so it wasn't so difficult to believe.

 "Halt! Lay down your arms and state your business!"

 The voice of the guards of Castle Black brought him back from his deep thoughts.

 "My name is Jon Snow, son of Eddard Stark. I'm here to see the First Ranger, Benjen Stark."

 "I know who the First Ranger is boy. You have the Stark look, you know. Come in."

 The guard opened the door, and Jon and Val entered the Castle. 

 'Well, time for a family reunion.'


	10. Family reunion

**Jon**

Jon entered the Castle, looking around. The Watchmen didn't pay much attention to him, only glancing at his way while he entered and mostly ignore him after that. He made way for the main keep, determined to find his uncle.

He didn't know his wau around the castle, but Val remembered it from when she had passed into the North. She helped him to find the chambers of the maester, and then she left him. 

"I'm not staying any more with those crows, Jon. Tell him what you want and come outside."

"Val, this might take a while. You shouldn't leave the castle yet."

"So you want me to stay among the crows while you talk with your uncle?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. Originally i didn't want you to come along in the first place. Just stay with Sam, i won't be long."

"You really owe me for this one, Jon."

She walked down the hallway and passed through a door, leaving his sight. Not that he noticed. He was entirely focused on what lied ahead of him. 'What if he doesn't believe that it's me? What if he has grown mad as well?' The negative possibilities were endless in his head. 'Well, there's no point in standing here and thinking about it. Here goes nothing.'

He knocked the door and waited for an answer.

"Hello? Is that you Lord Commander?"

Jon entered the room, and before he answered, the maester spoke.

"Hello. New to the Wall, i presume."

Jon frowned. It was obvious that the old man before him was blind. His eyes were a white blur. "How could you tell? I didn't even have the chance to speak."

"It's the wau you walk, young man. Subtle and shy. Like you don't know me, and like you are nervous about being here. Much different than most black brothers."

"That's impressive."

"Not at all. Natural for someone like me to notice. What is your name, and why have you seeked me out?"

"Well, it's a long story. About 20 years ago, you started to exchange letters with Raeghar Targaryen."

The maester instantly got into a defensive position, clearly startled from what he heard.

"And from whom, if i may, did you hear that, young one?"

"From no one. I found the letters myself, beneath the statue of Lyanna Stark."

"Who are you?"

"People know me as Jon Snow, the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark. But my name... my true name... is Jaehaerys Targaryen. I am the secret son of Raeghar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark."

The maester's face had a look both happy and sad, and his white eyes were almost teared up.

"What are your features? Let me touch you. Please."

Jon leaned forward, giving Aemon the chance to touch him. 

"Huh. You have Egg's nose. I'm glad that you found me, Jaehaerys. A Targaryen alone in the world, is a terrible thing."

"Uncle, i have some questions. Did you know my father?"

"I never met him, but we exchanged a lot of letters. You may read them, since you found them."

"I left most of them at Winterfell. Tell me about him. What was he like?"

"He was a good man. He used to sing for the poor and play the harp."

"I play the harp too. In secret, because Lord Stark never allowed me to. Now i understand why. How did he meet my mother?"

"I am not aware of these things, Jae. You should ask your uncle about them."

Jon snorted. "My uncle lied to me for my whole life. Why would he be truthful now?"

"Don't judge him harshly, Jae. If anyone found out, you would be dead."

"I know. But i still can't simply get over it."

"You know, now i finally realise something. Have you read about Brynden Rivers?"

"The Bloodraven?"

"Yes, yes. He was Lord Commander half a century ago. When he left the Wall, he told me something that i didn't understand. That one day someone will come to reclaim what is rightfully his to fight the dangers of the upcoming Night. Now, i believe that i know what he meant. He wanted you to seek out his resting place, Jae. Reclaim Dark Sister. It is rightfully yours."

"If this is the path layed for me, i will take it. Now, i know that it must be hard for you, but do you mind coming outside? I want you to meet someone."

Jon smiled, while he warged into Bloodfyre, summoning him to his position.


	11. A father's sorrow

**Ned**

Ned watched, as the group of riders was returning to Winterfell once again. He was able to make out Arthur leading them, in the front. He looked out for Jon, but he wasn't among them. He sighed.

It had been more than a moon since Jon had left, and they still haven't found him. Where could he have gone? They had send riders to White Harbour, Moat Cailin and Barrowtown. They still haven't found a clue. He entertained thoughts of Jon going to the Wall, but he quickly rejected them. He wouldn't go there after finding the truth about his heritage.

_Flashback_

Ned woke up, and walked out of his room to watch the sunrise. He thought about what he had discussed with Arthur. Would it be better if he told Jon? Maybe he and his wife could have peace after all. 'No. The less people know, the harder it is for the secret to be found.'

He got dressed and got down to the great hall to have breakfast. He was almost done, when Arya and Robb entered the hall with a worried look on their faces, followed by Theon who wore his usual smug face.

"Father, have you seen Jon today?"

"No, i have not. He is probably still sleeping. Why do you ask?"

"That's the thing, father! He isn't in his room. He is gone, and it seems like he is planning on leaving for a long time."

"Why do you think that? For all we know he is visiting Val to Wintertown."

"Because most of his stuff are missing. Some of his clothes, supplies for a trip, and his horse. The strange think is that he left his sword behind."

Ned gulped. A terrible feeling came over him. 'No'. "Well, go on with your duties, and leave your brother to me." He said while he was practically running outside. 

He made his way into the crypts, stoping only to get a torch. He went down the stairs, and made his way to Lyanna's grave. He instantly realised that the trapdoor behind it has been recently moved.'Oh no.'

He opened it, dreading what he would see inside. His suspicions were correct. Blackfyre was missing, and so did the dragon eggs. "No!" He exclaimed.

"No indeed." A voice made it's way to him, coming from behind. He turned around, only to find Arthur's fist connecting to his face. He was knocked down, too surprised to do anything about it.

"This is all your fault Ned! You wouldn't tell him, and now he found out by himself. Who knows were he is now?"

"Arthur, listen-"

"I don't have time for your apology. I'm going to search for him. Once you get over what happened, you better do the same."

_End of Flashback_

Ned was now standing in front of the gates of Winterfell, waiting for Arthur and his riders to enter. He gave Arthur a questioning look, but he nodded in a negative way. He couldn't hide his disappointment, and he entered the keep with a grim face, unwilling to speak to anyone. 

He was, however, stopped by Cat and the maester.

"Cat, i am not in a good mood. What is it that you wish to speak about?"

"A raven came, Ned. I'm sorry about this, but Jon Arryn is dead. The king is coming to Winterfell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After i read some comments, i am considering keeping Val. Please voice your opinions down below.


	12. The King's arrival

**Cersei**

The carriage was traveling smoothly on the Kingsroad, making it's way to Winterfell along with the King and their escorts. She had to admit that this was one good thing about the North. The roads were paved and had much better quality than the Riverlands. Thank God, because everything else in this kingdom was upsetting her more than Robert.

She thought that, since the summer was still going, the cold would be manageable. She was wrong. She was inside a carriage, and it was still colder than King's Landing during the winter. Multiple times they had to travel for more than a day to reach a town to rest, and she couldn't handle it any longer. How could these savages live in these lands?

However, the things she had seen had also made her anxious about the power of the North. When she had crossed the Neck, she realised how impossible it was for the North to be taken by an invasion. Moat Cailin was standing proud, guarding the one of the only two bridges that connected the two sides of the great canal. It was a mighty fortress of twenty towers, and tall, thick walls. Those tree-worshipers knew how to build. 

Winterfell was also an example of that, being far larger than the Red Keep, made of dark grey stone with a large moat and two tall walls protecting it. The Red Keep was made as a home for the royal family. Winterfell, however, was a fortress. That much was obvious.

She got pulled from her thoughts as they entered the yard of the castle, passing through the main gate. The people of Winterfell, as expected, had gathered to welcome them. In the front stood a tall man with a long solemn face and grey sad eyes that she assumed he was Lord Eddard Stark. The man soon to be named Hand of the King. 

He did not deserve such an honour. Her sweet brother, Jaimie, or her father, Tywin, would make a much better Hand. Robert was a fool for not seeing it. If Stark was a smart man, he would refuse. If he was not, he would learn their house words, and why everyone feared House Lannister. She hadn't heard the  _Rains of Castamere_ for a long time. Perhaps it would be a good reminder for the Stark family during their welcoming feast.  _Hear me Roar._

**Brynden**   


Brynden pulled his mind out of the raven's body. Aemon had played his role, as he was supposed to do. The man that would restore House Targaryen to power had met with him, and he had been send north. To him.

He glanced at the sword laying by his side, waiting for someone to claim her. Dark Sister wasn't a regular blade. Forged in Valyria, by blood magic and dragon fire, it had thirst for blood. Unfortunately, the method of the creation of such steel was lost to everyone. Well,  _almost_ everyone.

The blade would go to Jaehaerys. If he was right, he would be the one to stop the Night and bring the Dawn. If he was wrong, he would be responsible for an eternal Winter. Brynden didn't want to make such a gamble. But the magic of the Greenmen was slowly fading, and the might of the Valyrians was forgotten.

Jaehaerys had the magic of both bloodlines. With it came great potential. But also terrible responsibility. And Brynden wasn't sure if the boy was ready for it. 


End file.
